


realisation

by arewecoolvincent



Category: Unforgotten (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exploration, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Made For Each Other, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewecoolvincent/pseuds/arewecoolvincent
Summary: Cassie had noticed that over the past few months that Sunny had been extra protective over her. She hadn’t thought anything of it at first but after the Hayley Reid case, he was the only person that she trusted and showed her emotions to. They’ve always had a close friendship but something is shifting, changing and Cass is intrigued.
Relationships: Sunil "Sunny" Khan/Cassie Stuart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	realisation

**Author's Note:**

> they're made for each other. the way Sunny looks at her isn't normal for a friendship! Anyway, I'm warning you now this may suck as this is my first piece for this ship lol. 
> 
> Charley, when you read this, I hope it makes you happy and brings back memories of our first conversation x

“What happened to you?!” Sunny asked as Cassie climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Her left eye swollen and red. “I broke the news to Florence about her son and she didn’t take it well.” She gestured to her face, not looking Sunny in the eye. She was embarrassed. She had let her guard down. “I should’ve come inside with you. I could’ve stopped…” Sunny’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Sunny. Stop. It’s fine. We need to get back to the station.” She cut him off sharply and he did as he was told. 

The drive back to Bishop Street station was quiet. Cassie watched the packed London streets flyby. She shouldn’t have snapped at Sunny like that. She had noticed that over the past few months that Sunny had been extra protective over her. She hadn’t thought anything of it at first but after the Hayley Reid case, he was the only person that she trusted and showed her emotions to. They’ve always had a close friendship but something is shifting, changing and Cass is intrigued. Sunny had made his feelings known when he tried to kiss her during the David Walker case but she turned him down. She couldn’t face it becoming more complicated than it already was (back then). She had been jealous when he had that date in Brighton but she tried so hard not to show it. But now that Sunny was single again, it was an avenue they _could_ explore if they were ready to risk everything for each other. For a chance at happiness. 

Sunny pulled into the station and parked. He turned the engine off but didn’t move. He turned to Cassie who was already looking at him. “Sunny, I’m sorry for being arsey. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” Their eyes lock in a steady gaze. His brown eyes piercing her blue eyes, begging for her walls to come down and let him in. “Cass, it’s okay.” Sunny smiled slightly and Cassie sighed with relief. “I have a free house tonight. Do you want to come for dinner and we can work in a more relaxed environment? If you can’t, it’s fine.” the words just tumble out of Cassie’s mouth before her brain catches up. _shit… please say no, please say no._ “That sounds great. What time is alright with you?” Sunny breaks eye contact as Cassie’s phone rings, interrupting them. “Seven is fine.” She says quickly before answering the phone. It was Jake asking when they'd be back as there had been a development. She told him that they were heading inside the station.“That sounds great. What time is alright with you?” Sunny breaks eye contact as Cassie’s phone rings, interrupting them. “Seven is fine.” She says quickly before answering the phone. It was Jake asking when they'd be back as there had been a development. She told him that they were heading inside the station.

At 5pm, Cassie dismissed the team so they could get home to their families at a decent time for once. Her and Sunny stayed for another thirty minutes before departing to their homes. Sunny wanted to go home first and freshen up before dinner. Cassie took all the relevant files home and stopped off to get some more wine. She got home, showered and ordered their food. The doorbell rings just before seven and it's the food which is shortly followed by Sunny. 

"I hope Chinese is okay?" Cassie said as she took the plastic containers out of the paper bag. She roughly remembered Sunny's order from a dinner party they'd had at a restaurant a couple of years ago. "It's perfect. Thank you." Sunny said as he sat at the table, pouring them both a healthy amount of wine into the glasses. She served the food and took a seat opposite Sunny at the table. They conversed in small talk, mainly about his daughters who were still driving him round the bend with their antics. After they finished eating and the plates were dumped in the sink, they began working. Their thoughts appeared to be in sync and they made significant progress. Cassie threw her pen down and rubbed her eye before speaking.

“Sunny. I can’t do this. I-” She was cut off by Sunny, questioning her. 

“Can’t do what?” He raised his eyebrow in confusion. He watched her eyes dart around the room looking for something to focus on.

“I… I can’t work like this with you while denying… fuck, denying how I feel.” she dropped her head into her hands, wishing that it was easier for her to explain how she feels. She’s always been so guarded with her feelings, always had those walls built and over the years Sunny has been dismantling them brick by brick. She let him do this as she trusted him with her life. 

“Cass you don’t have to tell me now or ever. I understand.” His voice was gentle which calmed Cassie enough so she could raise her face from her hands. She meets his soft gaze. 

“No, Sunny, I need to tell you. I’ve been trying to for months but I never found the words…. Ever since you tried to kiss me during the David Walker case, I’ve known that I feel something for you.” She takes a deep breath before she continues. “I’ve tried ignoring it. But I was so jealous when you had a girlfriend and I tried to move on with John but it didn’t work. I sound so fucking selfish, but, there was a part of me that hoped that your relationship wouldn’t last. I’m sorry for my behaviour. It’s been unprofessional and so unlike me.” Cassie watched as Sunny moved from his chair opposite to the chair next to her. 

“Oh, Cass. I was pretty pissed when I tried to kiss you but I meant what I said. You’re very attractive, funny, clever and kind. I’d wanted to kiss you when we were sober but you were upset and I didn’t want to embarrass myself, which I did anyway but it’s always been you. We’ve been friends for years now. We know so much about each other even the darkest things we didn’t want anyone to know. We trust and respect each other. We have something unique and I don’t want to waste that. I want us to work something out.” His hand now cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing her skin gently as their gaze met.

“Sunny, as much as I love hearing your voice. Can we just stop talking for now?” Her brain short circuited as soon as Sunny’s hand cupped her cheek. She lent into his touch which drew a small smile to his lips. After a few seconds, Sunny closes the distance slowly. Their breaths mingle for a while. Their foreheads are so close. Cassie flicks her gaze down to Sunny's lips before making its way back up to his gorgeous brown eyes. He makes the first me. He initiates the kiss. It's much softer than Cassie had thought it would be. A shy smile broke out on Cassie’s face as they pulled apart. “You can speak now.” Cassie whispered which made Sunny chuckle. 

“Thanks guv. You okay?” He couldn’t quite read her expression as the smile dropped from her face. “Yeah I’m fine. I had a thought about the case but it doesn’t quite fit… yet. So Florence’s son, Andy, was last seen in ‘96 after the allegations of sexual misconduct which ended up seeing him suspended but nothing was ever investigated until now. They claim their file on him was lost but what if it wasn’t? What if they’re hiding it somewhere because they neglected it or...or they know what happened to him. Sunny, we need to look into that company and the staff on that floor at the time. It may be our only lead.” She looked a little crest-fallen as Sunny didn’t say anything straight, she knew it was a stretch but it could fit. 

“Why don’t you make a note of it and then we can stop working for tonight?” He was surprised by his own confidence and how relaxed she now was around him. All Cassie could do was nod. Sunny stood and on impulse pressed a kiss to the top of Cassie’s head before moving to the end of the table. As she blushed that Sunny wouldn’t see it as he moved round the table neatly stacking papers and sorting out the files. She quickly scribbled down her theory in her notebook, her hand shaking and her heart pounding in her chest. Why was she so nervous all of sudden? She felt like a teenager all over again and she was bound to embarrass herself. 

“You know, I could’ve done that. You’re my guest, you shouldn’t have to clean up.” She wanted to slap a hand on her forehead, she could be stupid and awkward at times. “Technically, I helped make this mess so it’s only fair that I clean it up.” his voice was teasing and Cassie could stop panicking. “Leave it for now. Go relax in the sitting room, I’ll be in a minute. Do you want a cup of tea? Beer? Wine?” Her voice shook slightly but she didn’t stutter which was progress in Cassie’s eyes. “I want you.” is all he said before walking into the sitting room, leaving Cassie to process his confession. She just sat there, fiddling with the pen and debating what to do. She dropped the pen down on the notebook, finished her glass of wine and headed into the sitting room. Sunny was messing about on his phone while she stood in the doorway, watching him and smiling. He looks so at home on her sofa. It’s _almost_ domestic. “It’s rude to stare.” Sunny’s voice broke her thoughts. “Sorry. Sorry. I was deep in thought.” She smiled slightly embarrassed that she had been caught. 

She made her way over to Sunny. She was standing in front of him. He looked up from his phone before dropping it onto the cushion next to him. _Be brave, you got this_ , Cassie’s inner monologue said. “Fuck it.” she aloud and Sunny raised an eyebrow. Within seconds, Cassie is straddling Sunny’s thighs. Straight away, his hands find her hips and her hands wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a rather passionate kiss. They fight for dominance as their tongues explore each other’s mouths. She can feel Sunny’s growing arousal and it spurs her on more. She trails one hand down Sunny’s shirt-clad chest as his hands move to cup her arse. They pull apart, breathless and smiling. Her hand stilled near his waist, unsure. He sensed her hesitation and said breathlessly, “We don’t have to do this now. Though, I do hope you aren’t going to back away from this now.” 

“I’m in too deep to back away now.” Cassie said as she rested her forehead on Sunny’s. She moved her hand from his chest to cup his cheek while the other hand rested at the back of his neck. Their lips meet again but this time it is slow and sensual. Sunny’s hand travelled under Cassie’s shirt. His touch feather light and it sent a shiver down Cassie’s spine. “Sunny. We should stop.” she moaned quietly as he traced patterns into her stomach. Their kiss had been broken by her moan. “Yeah that’s sensible.” Sunny removed his hand from under Cassie’s shirt and rested it back on her hip. She slipped off his lap and curled into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder and she mumbled into his neck, “Stay.” He didn’t respond straight away which panicked Cassie. She moved her head so she could look up at him and he was smiling down at her, “thought you’d never ask.” 


End file.
